


on camera

by bleep0bleep



Series: A Series of Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Musician Derek, YouTuber Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A near-naked incident on Derek's livestream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on camera

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [na câmera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405959) by [TheBlackLusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackLusk/pseuds/TheBlackLusk)



> Originally posted [here!](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/85071469230/lizzie-bennet)

Derek doesn’t let the fame go to his head; he’s got a surprising number of subscribers and he’s quite proud (and somewhat confused) that he’s able to make a living off his vague commentaries on life, his original songs and the occasional covers he does of popular music. Not that he thinks it’s fame, anyways, but Cora has always teased him after his rendition of “Hallelujah” made it onto the Today Show. 

He sets up his camera in the living room so it’s got a nice view of the table and the cup he’s going to use for his take on the Cup Song, and turns it own. The usual introduction, and Derek clears his throat and beings to sing, performing the rhythm and getting into the song. He can hear someone walking in behind him, and it’s probably Scott, his roommate. That’s fine, the comments always go crazy whenever anyone else pops into his videos, and everyone loves Scott, and his girlfriend Allison, whenever they happen to show up. 

Derek continues singing, finishing out the song, and out the corner of his eye he can see pale feet dancing to the beat of the song. Definitely not Scott then. He did say his best friend from his hometown was going to be staying with them for a few days, this must be him. 

Derek finishes the last note and sets the cup down, turning to look back and almost wishes he hadn’t, because he knows this is streaming live (extra content that generates two times the revenue for some reason). 

The guy, and his name escapes Derek for the moment because he’s only wearing a towel around his hips, brown hair dripping slightly onto his bare shoulders, creamy torso bare. He’s got a cute smile and moles dotting the side of his face and he rests his hand on his hip and winks at Derek suggestively. “What’s all this then?” he asks, tilts his head to the camera. 

“I’m, er, streaming my song live,” Derek says awkwardly, and he isn’t expecting what the guy does next, which is waggle his eyebrows at the camera and reach for his towel, shaking his hips—

“Nghhhhh,” Derek mumbles in horror, because his channel is definitely supposed to be safe for work and family friendly, tackles him to the floor just as the towel falls. 

“Hi,” the guy breathes out. “You must be Derek, Scott’s roommate, right? I’m Stiles.”

“I, er, yeah,” Derek says, vaguely aware that while Stiles isn’t visible on camera anymore, he still is. “Nice to meet you." 

The video goes viral, Derek gains 312 new subscribers, and the first fanfiction written about them makes it on the web within an hour. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm on [tumblr](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/bleep0bleep) if you want to say hi.


End file.
